


What does that mean

by LostUnknownConfused



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, M/M, SPN - Freeform, idk what else to tag this with, kiss, supernatrual - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostUnknownConfused/pseuds/LostUnknownConfused





	What does that mean

"You find something, Cas?" Dean asked looking at Castiel as he stared at something with a confused look.   
"Dean, why are those two guys kissing?" Castiel asked with curiosity while turning back to Dean. 

Dean glanced behind Cas, seeing the couple on a park bench while they laughed and pecked each other's lips every few seconds.  
"They're probably just gay, Cas" Dean said, waving it off before continuing to walk the path. 

Castiel craned his head slightly like I confused puppy, wondering what that meant.   
"What does that mean?" He asked while catching up to Dean. 

Dean looked at Castiel with a surprised look painted on his face.  
"You're telling me that you have been alive since before humanity, and you don't know what gay is?" Dean asked while turning his head to look at Cas 

Castiel shook his head before responding in a calmer voice. "It means happy, I don't understand why you would say they were probably gay when they were kissing." Before Dean let a quiet chuckle.   
"No Cas, Gay in the modern day and age means you like the same sex, like, I'm a guy, so if I was gay I would like other guys" Dean explained. 

"How do I know if I'm gay?" Castiel asked while following Dean. Dean let his mind wonder, trying to find an answer for his angel friend.   
"Well, uhh, your vessel, he's- or you're a guy, so you would think guys were cute or uhh." Dean tried to explain while snapping his fingers to think of the right word.   
"Hot, or attractive, something like that" He finished. 

Castiel pointed to a hot girl. "So if I find her attractive I'm not gay" he asked, pointing to a cute girl walking.   
Dean sighed, "not exactly, you can like both too." He finished   
Castiel let a quite 'oh' as he tilted his head again. 

"So that's you?" Castiel asked curiously again. Dean felt nervousness fly through his body. "W-what?" He stuttered out while trying to calm down.   
"You like both, I know it because I can sense a longing for something, and you have a longing for love from somebody, now that I can't figure out yet, but I've seen you stare a the guys at the bars and then switch to the female bartender" Castiel explained like it was normal for him to do.

Dean continued walking while dumbfounded, Castiel had seen him stare at all the cute guys and hot girls yet Castiel had never seen Dean stare at him.   
"Dean, why is your blood pressure up, do I need to take your temperature?" Castiel asked vary confused before he stuck out his pointer finger and put it near Deans face.

Dean pulled his head back and soon started walking faster. "No, Cas I'm just out of breath, that's all" He tried to lie.   
"But your perfectly in shape and you're breathing isn't labored" Castiel counteracted.   
"Why are your acting strange, Dean?" Castiel asked again.

"I'm just not feeling good Cas, that's all, now let's hunt this mother down and gank it's ass" Dean said trying to change the topic.   
Castiel let it slide, deciding to not push in the topic. 

•Time Skip•

Dean sighed as he dropped his duffel bag on his bed at the bunker, before he let his own body fall into the soft surface.   
"Dean, what the hell have you done to Cas!" Sam yelled from their kitchen. 

Dean groaned and pushed himself up from his bed before he started to lazily walk to the kitchen.   
"I didn't do anything to Cas beside get some damn blood on him." Dean yelled back. 

Dean walked into the kitchen to see Castiel trying to kiss Sam every few seconds after Sam would push him off.   
"Cas, no, stop trying to kiss Sam, he's not gay and he doesn't like both" Dean sighed before pulling Castiel away from his brother.   
"But I want to know if I am so I tried to kiss him, but he kept pushing me away" Castiel said sadly

Dean sighed and let go of Castiels trench coat. "Cas, you don't go kissing someone just to find that out."  
Castiel tilted his head in confusion. "But you do that all the time Dean" Castiel pointed out. 

Dean sighed in slight annoyance. "No, not like that, I have their consent to kiss them, I would never kiss someone against their will" He explained.   
Castiel let a quiet 'oh' before he walked out of the kitchen. 

"What the hell Dean" Sam said in a shushed yell as Dean shook his head. "While we were looking for that damn vamp in the park Cas saw I gay couple kissing on a bench, I have to explain to him what they were doing and now he's on this damn mission to find out if he is."

Sam gave Dean a slightly surprised look before he turned around to go back to what he was doing.   
"I'm going to go make sure he doesn't zap anywhere to try to find someone to kiss" Dean said before walking away. 

Dean heard wings flutter behind him. "Dean, do I have your consent to kiss you" Castiel asked insolently.   
Dean became flustered and speechless for a few seconds before stuttering out, "W-What". 

"Sam doesn't want to be kissed, and you are the only guy left in this bunker, I want to find out what I am so can I please kiss you" Castiel said calmly.   
Dean almost coughed but covered it up, Castiel wanted to kiss him, the person that he had longed to kiss had just asked him for is consent so he could. 

"Dean are you okay" Castiel asked worryingly. Dean snapped out of his trance and quickly regained his surroundings. "C-Cas look, we're just friends, u-uhh, fine, but it doesn't change any-anything" he stuttered and gave in to his emotions. 

Castiel smiled and walked closer to Dean but stoped abruptly. "I don't know how to kiss" he confessed.   
Dean held back a slight chuckle. "Just follow my lead" he said and walked closer to Castiel with a sudden burst of confidence. 

Castiel nodded and stayed put, waiting for Dean to walk up to him. Deans eyes met Castiels as he got close enough to him.   
Castiel felt the longing Dean had, yet is was stronger than ever right now. 

Dean put his hand on the back of Castiels head and tore his eyes away from the angles.   
Dean took a deep breath and leaned in slowly, closing the gap between him and Castiel. 

Fireworks went off in both the angel and the hunters chests as Dean started to kiss Castiel with a little bit of passion while he closed his eyes.   
That's when Castiel saw the origin behind the longing, Dean wanted Castiel to love him, and not just as a friend. 

Castiel started to pick up on how Dean was kissing him and decided to try to copy Deans actions.   
Dean pulled away before Castiel could get to far into it. "I've got to go Cas" he said in a rush. 

As Dean started to walk off Castiel grabbed Deans arm and pulled him back. "Dean Winchester you are a mysterious man but not impossible to see what is behind the shell" Castiel said before he copied Deans actions and pulled him into another kiss. 

Dean let a surprised yelp before he leaned into the kiss. Castiel stayed like he was, not knowing what to do.   
Dean started to kiss Castiel with more love and lust. The two stood there, Dean kissing Castiel as the angle tired to copy the actions making it sloppy. 

Castiel pulled back making Deans lips chase the angles a little before he pulled back himself.   
Dean studied Castiels features, seeing his pupils are blown out a little bit, slightly swollen and pink lips and his cheeks dusted with a light shade of pink. 

"Wow..." Dean said breathlessly. Castiel looked at Dean like he always did but this time be had a smile. "Dean, I think I'm gay" He said.   
Dean laughed and looked back at Castiel. "You think." 

"I have found out what you're longing for. Love, not just from anybody, from me" Castiel said abruptly.   
Dean fumbled his words a little. "Y-yeah" He said quietly. 

"You have gotten that love, Dean" Castiel said with a smirk and then winked at Dean before wings fluttering was heard and Castiel was nowhere to be seen.   
Dean stood in the middle of the hallway alone, replaying what had just happened in his mind. 

Sam walked into the hallway and saw Dean standing there with a stupid grin plastered on his face and staring into space.   
Sam cleared his throat to get Dean attention. 

Dean jumped and noticed his tall brother standing at the beginning of the hallway.   
"Dean please tell me you didn't get any of the blood in your mouth" Sam said annoyed yet worried. 

Dean shook his head still smiling. "Then what the hell are you.." Sams words faded off as he saw a certain angel appear behind Dean with pink and swollen lips that matched Dean.   
"Did he?" Sam asked and pointed to Castiel. 

Dean looked behind him and saw Castiel. Deans eyes widened a little before Castiel smiled. "I can now properly inform you that I am gay and will not be trying to kiss you anymore" Castiel said to Sam before he disappeared again. 

"You two.." Sam said in disbelief. Deans face flushed into a light pink as he laughed nervously.   
Sam sighed and walked away leaving Dean in the hallway. "Bitch" Dean muttered.   
"Jerk!" Sam yelled back.


End file.
